User blog:Aplentia/Talk time with Tia! Part 1
(ignore the title I cant get rid of it) Aplentia: CAN SOMEBODY FIX THE FREAKING SCREEN MY NAME IS TIA!!! Oh… were live…. Well this is awkward… - Theme song – Tia: Welcome back to 'WAKE UP YOU NOOBS'! The talk show so early its almost ridiculous! anyway,This is our very first airing so- David: Hey Tia, can I be your guest star? Tia: Sorry, I already booked Charlie Sheen to guest star! Roger: I can be Charlie Sheen, ‘BA WINNING!” -The wicked witch of the west comes out- Roger: Oh my gosh not this again… Wicked Witch: ROGER! XD Why wont you add me on face book? Roger: O_O Stop stalking me you psycho witch! (pun intended) - Roger pours coffee on witch- Wicked witch: is this decaf? Roger: no Wicked Witch: oh… THEN IM MELTING!!! - wicked witch melts into goo - Tia: Anyway, our first guest today is… - tinker bell flies out- Tinker: If you only belive in faith, trust, and- - Cherie uses wok to kill tinker bell- David: O_o Cherie: If I see another Disney character I’m gonna- - Cuts to commercial- Roger: Welcome back, our first guest today is… Dora the Explorer! - Dora comes out in straught jacket and doctor- Roger: Dora what happened? Doctor: She has a diease called ‘wheres-the-moutain-idus’ Dora: I DON’T HAVE A FREAKING DISEASE LADY! CALL MY LAWYER! - Bob the builder comes out – Tia: Bob the builder is your lawyer? Dora: NO! hes my ex-huspand… that scoundrel got custody over boots, left me with zit! Backpack: Hey dora! I’m still the backpack, the backpack, the backpack! Dora: Shut up you- -Doctor covers Dora’s mouth - Doctor: Now dora, what did we say about using that word... Bob the builder: Dora I want you back Dora: WHAT! Oh I get it... now that my :P children's show is popular and I got tons of money, NOW YOU WANT ME BACK! Bob the builder: Oh come on dora... WE CAN DO IT! Dora: NO WE CANT! Doctor: Dora maybe you should rest- Dora: WHAT? REST? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I HAVE TO DO AS DORA THE EXPLORER! Doctor: Remember inside voices Dora: INSIDE VOICES? I OUTTA- - doctor carries dora away while bob the builder chases after them- Roger: So much for that guest star… Cherie: What do we do now? Tia: Please welcome out next guest star… - Tia franticlly looks for a guest star- Cherie: MR. BROOM! Tia: Mr. broom? Roger: Yeah he’s the hottest celebrity now, bigger than brad spit and George blooney Cherie: So… Mr. Broom, what’s its like being a famous actor! - Silence – Tia; Cherie! Cant you see hes heart broken after his big time breakup with Rihanna Roger: You dated Rihanna? - Mr. broom falls over- Cherie: Aww… he’s devastated after she cheated on him with a Swiffer! - crowd goes aww- Roger: Anyway, We kinda ran out of time… so that concludes our first segment of ‘ talk time with roger’ Aplentia: Its 'WAKE UP YOU NOOBS'…. AND WILL SOMEBODY FIX THE SCREEN! YOU- - TV cuts off and says ‘ this program is deemed bad for your health’ - Category:Blog posts